


Adventures in Surrogacy

by Anonymous



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Some Sex, Surrogate, baby gallagher, but like only a little, family building, ian's the daddy this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian and Mickey decided they wanted another kid they hadn't expected that it would be so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly getting a surrogate is fucking expensive in the real life. and there are like 6 million hoops to jump through. but i wanted it to be realistic, so i did the math and and researched extensively and worked everything out. the things i do for my fanfictions.

Ian first dropped the bomb on Mickey post orgasm. Which really was not fair at all. They were laying on their backs next to each other in their new bedroom, after having just christened it.

After they'd signed the papers for the house, which was in a nice neighborhood about an hour outside of Chicago, they had Mandy take Ana for the night and were making the most of an empty house. 

Ian laughed happily before turning onto his side and tracing a random pattern on Mickey's bare shoulder. The older man turned his head to face his partner before huffing,

"Just fuckin spit it out man."

Ian's fingers stopped and he knew he had a confused look on his face as Mickey finished,

"You've got that dumb look on your face. You're either going to say something incredibly stupid or awesome. Spit it out so we can go again."

Ian rolled his eyes at the older man before clearing his throat and starting,

"Well I've been thinking. I mean we just signed for the new house. Ana's gonna be six this year and I kinda thought that it'd be nice to maybe have another rugrat running around."

The redhead's heart stopped as Mickey froze and looked over at him like he had two heads. He backtracked as quickly as he possible could,

"I mean-I just thought-I don't know what-"

He was cut off by Mickey rolling over his body and straddling his narrow hips. The older man leaned down to pin Ian's wrists to the bed with his hands before tilting his head to the side and snarking lightly,

"How about you calm the fuck down Firecrotch. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I ain't saying no."

Ian looked up at his partner with a small smile before saying,

"You think that it's a good idea then?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and then this hips, showing the redhead how much of a good idea he thought it was, before smirking and muttering,

"I think we should fuck. And  _then_ we can talk about how good of an idea that is." 

Ian grinned up at the older man as he grabbed his hips for support while Mickey guided the redhead back into him. As Mickey rolled and rocked on top of him Ian smiled happily. The other man riding him was a rare but welcome occurrence. Which clearly meant that Mickey was very into the idea of having another kid. Ian could live with that.

\----  

 They decided they would use an agency based in Chicago that catered to most of the metropolitan area surrounding the city. When they came back from their first of many trips to the clinic Mickey grumbled the entire way home. Mandy was sitting in their living room watching the television and Ana when they came through the front door, Mickey in the midst of his rant,

"- get away with charging you a fucking arm and a leg! Jesus Christ why don't we just give them our firstborn?! Maybe then they'll call it even." 

Ian gave him a look as they hung their coats up and said,

"What'd you expect Mickey? That they'd just let me knock some chick up for free? They have to do all these tests and shit to make sure we're legit and not scamming them."

The older man snorted before picking up his daughter and saying,

"Were you good for Aunt Mandy?"

Ana nodded and smacked a kiss to his cheek before replying,

"Uh huh! We colored and she painted my nails too! Look!"

And in true Milkovich fashion Mandy had painted their daughter's nails bright red. When Ian shot her a glare she shrugged and stood, making her way to the door as she called,

"I mean if my uterus wasn't already occupied I'd offer it to you. Sorry."

Mickey flipped her off as she left the house. She and Lip had reconciled after Ian came back from the Army and were going strong. They had plans to get married after the baby was born.

Ana looked at her fathers and said quietly,

"Is something wrong Daddy?"

She was a perceptive little child, and for that Ian and Mickey weren't always thankful. Ian swooped in to the rescue though, grabbing her out of Mickey's hands and exclaiming,

"No! Of course not pumpkin. Daddy's just a little stressed out right now, that's all. C'mon, let's go get you ready for bed." 

As Ian readied their daughter for bed Mickey retrieved the family laptop and popped the disc the clinic gave them into the drive. It was an introductory presentation along with a selection of possible surrogates based on the questionnaire they'd filled out.

When the redhead came back into the living room he fell onto the couch beside his partner. Mickey paused the slideshow momentarily before putting his head in his hands and mumbling,

"How the fuck are we gonna afford this Ian?"

He turned to look at the other man with such a defeated look that Ian wanted to cry. Mickey had really gotten into the idea of having another baby and it was obviously crushing him to think that they couldn't pay for it. Which was why when Ian pulled up his own personal bank account Mickey's eyes widened considerably.

"What the fuck Gallagher? Where did all that money come from?"

The redhead started writing a check for the clinic as he asked,

"What do you think I did with the money the Army sent me every month for the past few years? I took half the check and put it into a savings account. $1,500 a month for 12 months is $18,000 a year. For 5 years. I did some research about the place before we went. Total cost will probably be about $50,000 give or take a few." 

At Mickey's incredulous face the redhead laughed and said,

"What? You think that the first time I ever considered a surrogate was three weeks ago? Mick I've literally known since I was 13 that my choices regarding kids were limited to adoption or having a surrogate. I planned ahead."

Mickey's face was still stuck in shock mode before he smacked Ian on the shoulder and growled,

"If you ever let me make an ass out of myself like that again I will destroy you."

Ian raised an eyebrow at him and replied,

"Mhm I'm sure you will Mickey. In the meantime let's watch the presentation."

Mickey wouldn't admit it, but he definitely moved in closer to Ian's side as they watched the show, both of them pointing out their favorite candidates. When they both agreed on one that looked nice in her picture and had a promising profile Ian started an email to the center to set up a meeting with her.

\----

Two and a half weeks later they were back at the clinic, Ian sitting on one of the couches in the meeting room, while Mickey paced around like a caged dog. After a few minutes the redhead looked up from his phone and said,

"Jesus Mick, calm down. I'm not knocking her up today. We're just meeting her!"

The other man glared at his boyfriend before hissing,

"Well then why is she late? She should've been here like ten minutes ago."

Ian shot him a look before stating,

"Please sit down and calm your shit. Maybe she got caught in traffic. It's not a big deal."

Just as Mickey opened his mouth to retort the door opened and one of the agents walked in with the woman. She was small, only about 5'4, with a curvy body. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and her blue eyes where behind smart looking frames.

Sitting down on the couch opposite Ian she crossed her legs, she was wearing a knee length floral skirt, and adjusted her white t-shirt. She looked very much like a college student, which they already knew.

She smiled at them both warmly for a moment before holding her hand out to Ian and introducing herself,

"Allison Khane. Nice to meet you. You must be Ian."

The redhead nodded and shook her hand (nice firm grip for someone so petite) before nodding for Mickey to come over and stating,

"And this is Mickey. My partner."

Allison gave him the same treatment as she had Ian, even though he had a slight scowl on his face. Their agent, Maria, pulled out her folder and began talking to them about the legal work that was involved in surrogate work, especially in regards to gay couples. After she had gone over all the professional jargon she let them be alone to get to know each other more.

Once the door shut Allison slipped off her flats and brought one of her feet up under her on the couch, adopting a more casual pose.

After taking a small sip of water from his glass Ian said,

"So, what interested you in surrogacy?"

Allison shrugged before looking at the door and saying,

"The money honestly."

Motioning to the shut door behind her she continued,

"They always tell us not to say that. But I try to be honest. I have son of my own, and I'm in college. A check for $25,000 would seriously help us out."

Ian nodded and looked at Mickey, who was paying attention but really wasn't, for a moment and asking,

"What're you in college for?"

She took a sip of her own water before clearing her throat,

"Nuclear Engineering. I had full ride scholarship before I got pregnant and had to drop out. Classes aren't cheap so I've been taking one per semester to keep going." 

Ian nodded approvingly before smacking Mickey on the leg. The other man had been playing Angry Birds on his phone. Looking back at Allison he motioned toward them and asked,

"So did you have any questions for us?"

Nodding she smiled and said,

"How long have you two been together?"

Ian was counting the years in his head when Mickey answered,

"Almost 9 years now."

Ian looked at him with surprise before nodding at the correct answer. She grinned at them.

"Do you guys have any other kids?"

Ian nodded and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture of him, Mickey and Ana a few weeks ago at the zoo. Allison's smile grew wider and she exclaimed,

"Oh God she is adorable.  And she looks just like you Mickey. Her and my son are probably around the same age, come to think of it."

The other man looked at her for a moment before turning to Ian and nodding his head. Ian beamed, happy that his partner thought Allison was a good choice. Clapping his hands together he started,

"Look, we had to set up the meeting for the formality of it. But we've already discussed it and we'd like you to be our surrogate."

The woman smiled so wide that Mickey thought her face would split in two. She nodded happily and stood, pulling Ian into a hug. The redhead was thrown for a moment before returning the affection. Mickey was completely shocked though, standing frozen for most of the embrace before putting his arms around the woman and squeezing lightly.

\----

When they returned home that night, exhausted from the long day, they couldn't even be bothered to care about having sex or doing much of anything really.

Ian had had to jack off three times so that the clinic would have the proper amount of semen to use. He was tired and his skin felt raw. They hadn't even let Mickey help. Which made sense if they looked at it logically, but it was difficult getting it up  three times by yourself in quick succession.

Ana was already in bed, thanks to the sitter they hired, so all they had to worry about was eating dinner, showering and passing out. After Mickey heated up the leftover rice-a-roni they got into the shower together.

Their master bedroom had a huge bathroom, complete with a standing shower and a tub. The shower was big enough for both of them at once, a feature that they used as often as possible.

As they soaped up and scrubbed themselves Mickey turned and saw Ian's naked back and he couldn't help himself. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, hands gliding over his wet skin easily, and pressed a kiss to Ian's left shoulder.

Ian groaned before mumbling,

"C'mon Mick. I can't go again. Tomorrow morning, promise."

The kiss turned into a small nip as the shorter man said,

"I never said anything about you fucking me Firecrotch. Just give me a hand, yeah?"

Ian turned in the older man's arms, looking down at him with tired, but indulgent, eyes before kissing him deeply. Backing him against the wall, with the warm water pouring down on them, his hand slid down of its own accord. Wrapping around Mickey's shaft he jerked him lazily, enjoying the way Mickey had to pull away from the kiss to simply breath in Ian's mouth.

He whimpered when Ian's other hands traveled down his back to make its way between his cheeks, two fingers sliding into him easily. The redhead had him pressed so tightly against the wall that when one of his legs lifted to rest of Gallagher's thigh he didn't even move an inch. As Ian worked his dick and his ass Mickey felt himself going higher and higher, teetering on the precipice of euphoria.

But when Ian's fingers slid directly over his prostate, massaging the small bundle of nerves, that was it. Teeth pressed into the redhead's flesh so hard that it would bruise for weeks as Mickey came with a low moan that he muffled on the other man's shoulder,

"Oh God baby. Fuck that's good."

He shuddered against the taller man for a few moments before going boneless. Ian smiled against his mouth when he re-initiated their kiss. Mickey gripped his neck hard as they licked into each other's mouths before reaching behind him to shut off the water. After they toweled off and dressed themselves for bed Ian was pretty close to passing the fuck out.

But Mickey kept him conscious when he mumbled quietly,

"I can't wait to have this kid with you Gallagher. You know that right? Nine fucking years we've been together.  _Nine_."

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's slightly damp hair before pulling him into a soft kiss. After the broke apart and turned on their sides so they were spooning Ian grinned and whispered,

"Hope we have nine more years."

Mickey reached back to smack him lightly before joking,

"Fuck off. It's more like the rest of our lives and you fucking know it."

And he did. Ian did know it.

But so did Mickey.

And neither of them could wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean i don't think this is considered dub-con but whatever. 
> 
> there is sex that starts while someone is sleepy(they wake right up though). it's between two consenting adults who are in a committed relationship, but i just figured i'd rather be safe then sorry.

yes hello friends it is I. please come stalk me on [tumblr](http://second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com/). that is all

\-----

A few weeks after the first meeting Ian and Mickey, well mostly Ian, thought that it would be a good idea if they invited Allison and her son, Daniel, over for dinner. They were all going back to the clinic the next morning to have the procedure done, Ian and Mickey going for moral support more than anything. And the redhead thought that it would be a good idea to have someone Ana's own age over the house. 

She'd be starting school in the fall after all, and they wanted her to have friends that were her own age. Daniel seemed to be an opportunity for that on a silver platter.

Allison arrived that night with her hands full. She'd decided that she was going to cook dinner for them and she had brought some of her own things. As Ian helped her into the front hall he joked,

"You realize that we have a fully functional kitchen, right?"

She laughed and said,

"Yes I'm aware of that, thank you. I just wanted to bring some of my own stuff from home."

Shrugging he led the way into the dining room. Ana was sitting on the couch with Jake and Molly absently watching the television and Mickey was setting the table. Allison shrugged off her coat and hung it up, doing the same for Daniel before bending down and whispering,

"Go over and say hi to Ana. Be nice, got it?"

The fair haired boy looked at his mother with a pout on his face before scuffing his feet the whole way over. Ian stayed in the vicinity of the couch to make sure the two little ones didn't get into trouble while Allison went into the kitchen with Mickey.

Soon the pleasant aroma of cooking chicken filled the air as well as Allison and Mickey's voices from the other room.

Ana and Daniel were sitting quietly on the couch together, the little boy side-eyeing the other child quite obviously. Finally he blurted out,

"Is it true that girls have cooties?"

Ana paused in her petting of the dog to simply look at the boy and say,

"What?"

Daniel looked sheepish as he continued,

"Well Scott said that girls are gross and they have cooties and that if you catch their cooties you'll die."

Ana furrowed her brow just like Mickey as she responded,

"Well Scott's an idiot. And so are you."

Daniel's face lit up in anger as he cried,

"No I'm not! What do you know anyway! You're just a dumb girl with cooties!"

He wasn't expecting for Ana to reach over and push him off the couch, where he fell onto the floor with an undignified shout. Both Allison and Mickey came out of the kitchen to see Ian helping the boy up from the floor and telling Ana,

"No Ana. We do not hit people. What do Daddy and I say about fighting?"

She sighed and recited,

"'Use your words and not your fists'. But Papa he was being a meanie."

Ian raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the two other adults and shooing them back to the kitchen. Turning back he gave her his sternest look and said,

"I don't care. Now apologize to Daniel."

She looked at her father and then to the boy, whose face was very red at this point, and sighed deeply before stating,

"I'm sorry that you're an idiot. And that I pushed you off the couch."

Ian rolled his eyes but nodded, saying,

"Alright. Now Daniel, it's your turn."

The little boy looked up at him and cried,

"But I didn't do _anything_!" 

Raising an eyebrow Ian said nothing, but Daniel got it anyway as he mumbled,

"Sorry I said you were dumb and had cooties."

Clapping his hands together Ian stood and said happily,

"Well now that it's all settled how about you two get washed up and sit down?"

Ana nodded and slid off the couch before taking Daniel's hand and leading him in the direction of the bathroom. Allison laughed at his face when he came into the kitchen to help them. Mickey was at the stove, stirring string beans in some kind of sauce while Allison was mashing yams in a pot on the counter.

Ian walked up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was doing. Sniffing lightly he joked,

"Mhm looks good."

Mickey shot him a look as he kept stirring and said sarcastically,

"It's green beans in butter sauce. Don't get too excited."

Ian grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Mickey's neck before squeezing his middle slightly and whispering,

"I wasn't talking about the food." 

Mickey cracked a smile but didn't move from his post, opting instead to move his hips slightly into Ian's. He smirked fully at the quiet gasp in his ear but blushed brightly when Allison looked over and joked,

"You two are so gross. Seriously guys, in the kitchen?"

Ian pulled away, not before pressing another kiss behind Mickey's ear, and grabbed the pan of chicken to bring to the table. Once they were all seated and eating Ian looked around the table and smiled widely. When he had left the city with Mickey and Ana he was worried about falling out of touch with his big family roots. But sitting at the table, watching Allison and Mickey talk about her Trigonometry class, and Daniel and Ana both subtly trying to feed the dog green beans under the table he decided that he'd never felt more at home.

\-----

The next day they were all at the clinic, waiting to be called in so that Allison could have the embryos implanted. There wasn't a 100% chance of a fertilized egg taking in the uterus so they implanted two or three at a time. One of the procedures was included in the clinic's fee, but if the eggs didn't take then extra procedures would cost more.

Allison's legs bounced up and down nervously as she waited for her name. Ian noticed and placed his hand on her knee saying quietly,

"Ally, calm down please. It's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

She nodded and replied,

"I know it'll be okay, I just don't want to have to do this again. I mean I've been taking prenatal vitamins since you guys decided you wanted to have me do this, and eating all these foods that are supposed to help fertility. But I know this is expensive if it doesn't take the first time."

Mickey looked up from his phone and assured her,

"Look, if we were poor we wouldn't be doing this the 'proper' way. We would've just found some girl and had Firecrotch knock her up."

Ian glared at him until Mickey put his hands up in surrender and the redhead went back to rubbing Allison's knee comfortingly.

When they finally did call her all Ian and Mickey could do was watch her walk into the room and wait and pray that it would work.

\-----

It had been three weeks. Three whole weeks since the implantation and Ian was the one getting antsy now. Every time Allison was over, which was quite a lot now that Ana and Daniel had settled their differences, he would ask her if she had taken a test yet. And every time she would answer,

"No Ian. The clinic says you shouldn't take a test until 24 days after the procedure. It's only been 19. I could get a false positive or a false negative. So we're doing it by the book."

And Ian would look grumpy for the next half hour or so before realizing that she was right.

Ana and Daniel had made a complete turn around and were thick as thieves now. They would spend every waking moment that they were together whispering and giggling and conspiring together. It would have been adorable if it wasn't so annoying. Since they usually plotted ways to get either candy or favors out of the adults in their lives.

It drove Mickey and Ian and Allison crazy. But at least they weren't fighting anymore, so it was at least bearable.

One Saturday Allison volunteered to take both kids back to her apartment to keep them for the night. When Ian asked her why she raised an eyebrow and looked at him and Mickey before saying,

"Sweetheart if I don't take them they might walk in on something traumatizing. I can see you two literally chomping at each other whenever I'm here. Think of it as a small gift from me to you. You get the house for almost 24 hours to yourselves. Well yourselves and the animals, but you get what I mean." 

Ian was hesitant at first but before she was finished speaking Mickey was in Ana's room, packing an overnight bag for her. Smirking Allison said,

"Well I think that's settles it. Daniel! C'mon sweetie, we're leaving soon. And guess what? Ana is spending the night with us."

\-----

When Mickey woke up the next morning he was pleasantly sore and wondering who the fuck was calling him at 9:30 on a Sunday morning. Without even knowing who was on the phone he had already decided that this morning was going to suck.

Reaching over Ian's sleeping form he grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear yawning and mumbling,

" 'Lo?"  

He heard a happy laugh from the other end and then Allison said,

"Oh shit were you sleeping? I'm sorry. I just wanted to call and let you know that everything was okay with Ana. I just made them breakfast."

Sniffling and rubbing his face Mickey sat up and ran an appreciative eye down Ian's naked back as he responded,

"Great. Good. What time you bringing her home."

He could hear the television in the background as Allison stated,

"Probably not for another few hours. But I just wanted to let you guys know as soon as I found out."

At that Mickey perked up. Found out what? He cleared his throat for her to continue and she did, squealing,

"I'm pregnant! I took the test this morning! I had to call and let you guys know as soon as possible."

Mickey was speechless. Allison seemed to understand this as she said,

"Well, I'll let you go now. I'm sure you and Ian have celebrating to do! I'll bring Ana home at around 2, okay? Bye!"

Mickey was in shock as the phone ended the call. Placing it on the nightstand he looked at Ian. He was sure the redhead would want to celebrate once he woke up, but well Mickey wasn't exactly patient.

Pulling the sheet down off them he smiled as he saw Ian roll over onto his stomach, the play of muscles in his back was really a nice thing to watch. The older man ran his fingers down the other's back, liking the trail of goose flesh he left in his wake.

Licking his lips lightly he moved down Ian's back with his mouth tongue leaving a damp path as he descended. Ian's breath was becoming deeper and Mickey knew the other man's body well enough to know that he would be waking in minutes, if not seconds.

Deciding to speed the process he positioned himself between Ian's legs, spread his cheeks, and placed a firm lick from his balls to the top of his crack. That woke Ian right the hell up as his body twitched and he moaned.

Mickey smirked and he moved his mouth away for a moment to say cheekily,

"Mornin'. How's it going?"

Ian groaned and pushed back into his partner as he whispered,

"It'd be going a lot fucking better if you put your mouth back where it belongs you prick."

Mickey laughed before obliging Ian one more swipe of his tongue and pulling away as he said,

"Is that any way to talk to the other father of your unborn child?"

At that Ian's head whipped around so fast that it actually cracked. He looked at Mickey and whispered,

"What?"

Mickey smiled and said,

"Ally called a little while ago. She took the test this morning. She's knocked up, and she's bringing the kid back around 2. Can we please go back to fucking?"

Ian grinned before propping his hips up with a pillow and snarking,

"Well get back to it then."

Mickey growled lightly and bit his ass, licking it softly to soothe the burn. He dove back in, tonguing Ian's hole with a fervor he didn't know he possessed. Spitting on his fingers he rubbed them teasingly against Ian as he whispered,

"Toss me the lube. If I'm back here I figure we might as well make the most of it."

Ian laughed before handing back the bottle and breathing out,

"You gonna fuck me Mick? Been a long time since you were in me."

Spreading the slippery substance over three of his fingers Mickey chuckled and muttered,

"You fucking know it Firecrotch. Gonna fucking use this ass."

Ian laughed which turned into a moan as Mickey slipped a finger into him. They both knew it was all bark and no bite when it came to Ian bottoming.

Because while he was more than happy to roll over every now and again for his partner Ian was not, and most likely never would be, a true bottom like Mickey was. And Mickey might talk big about pounding into the other man, but he would never risk hurting Ian that way.

The redhead rocked his body back until his ass was in the air and his elbows and hands were holding his weight up. Mickey draped himself over the other man so that he could mouth at his neck while he slid another finger in beside the first. Ian grunted as they pressed against his prostate and he turned his head to capture the other man's mouth with his own.

Breaking away to pant into his mouth Ian whispered,

"C'mon baby, I can take another one."

Mickey groaned at the pet name before sucking a hickey onto Ian's shoulder and sliding the third finger into his partner. Ian let out a long moan as he rocked back onto Mickey's hand. The older man's unoccupied hand went under the redhead, taking his erection with a firm grip and stroking it a few times.

Whimpering when Mickey's fingers teased his sweet spot Ian looked back and snarled,

"If you don't get in me right the fuck now I will bend you over and fuck you raw."

The older man laughed before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Slicking himself up he used one hand to hold Ian's hip and the other to guide himself in.

Ian's head hung so low that it practically touched his collarbone as he moaned low and long. Ian wasn't a talker during sex, he never had been. He'd always been quite, save for a low "fuck" every once and awhile. But when he bottomed for Mickey he was loud, and that stroked the older man's ego in the best way possible.

Mickey always gave Ian a few moments to adjust whenever they fucked. He wasn't sure if it was just habit now, because apparently Ian thought he'd waited too long and the redhead was pushing his hips back and fucking himself on Mickey's cock.

Groaning deep in his chest Mickey gripped the other man's hips and started moving, trying to match their rhythms up. Ian's hands were fisted so tightly in their sheets that his knuckles were turning white. Mickey never lasted long with Ian; they'd been together too long, and knew each other's bodies too well for that, but it was even quicker than usual when he was topping.

Because he knew he was the only one who had ever been inside of Ian, and Jesus was the redhead tight and hot around him like a fucking velvet wrapped vice. Ian reached under himself to wrap a hand around his dick only to have Mickey push it away. Leaning over him the older man whispered huskily,

"I'll let you know when you can come Firecrotch."

Ian was breathing hard like he'd just run a 5k and he groaned as a well aimed thrust dragged right over his prostate. Still gripping the covers tightly in his hands Ian moaned and panted,

" _Please_. Oh fucking shit Mickey, please"

Mickey smiled and wrapped a hand around his partner, jerking him off in time to his thrusts as he said,

"That wasn't so hard, now was it? Come on Ian. Come."

And Ian did just that, his entire body seizing with the force of his orgasm. His muscles went tight and he went rigid as he shot into Mickey's hand. Mickey couldn't hold out his own release, thrusting once, twice, three times before his orgasm was punched out of him.

They leaned on each other for a moment before Mickey pulled out and fell to the side. Ian looked up at him and laughed, leaning over to kiss him deeply. Mickey gripped the redhead's biceps tightly as they lazily made out, pulling a face when Ian backed away.

The younger man laughed at Mickey, kissing him gently on the nose, before sitting up slightly to stretch. Mickey reclined against their pillows and admired his handiwork of hickeys and bruises adorning the younger man's body. Ian laughed at his blatant staring before falling back and sighing happily.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe she's really pregnant. In 8 months we're gonna have another kid. Isn't that crazy?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow as he snarked,

"No, what's crazy is that you're not ready to go again."

Ian shot him a look before looking at his lap and joking,

"Give me like fifteen and I'll fuck you in the shower, okay?"

Mickey rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically,

"Gee, I wonder what we'll do for those fifteen minutes." 

Ian laughed and pulled the other man onto his lap as he growled playfully,

"Well I can assure you we will not be talking."

Mickey chuckled and then moaned when Ian's tongue found its way into his mouth. The morning was shaping up to be a good one after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a few time skips in here [don't worry I’ll give notice so no one's lost]. I’m not doing a chapter for every month of the pregnancy (that would get really boring) so this chapter will encompass months 3-8

Ian had missed the first baby appointment because of his college classes and that killed him. So he was hell-bent on making it to every single other baby related thing that could possibly happen in Allison's pregnancy.

Which was how he found himself at the doctor's office with Allison, three and a half months into it. She was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, but the redhead could see where her stomach had started to round out and become more prominent. And that made Ian smile every time he looked at it, which was a lot if he was being completely honest.

When they were called in the doctor, a slim brunette woman named Ashley smiled at them as she looked over Allison's charts. Patting the table she looked at Ian and said,

"I finally get to meet the daddy! Great to meet Allison's boyfriend." 

Allison snorted as she lay back on the table and Ian looked flustered as he stuttered,

"No I uh, we're not, I mean.."

Allison held up her hand and rolled her shirt up to expose her stomach as she explained to the doctor,

"No, Ian and I aren't together. I'm the surrogate for him and his partner, Mickey." 

Ashley nodded and looked at Ian as she said,

"Well sorry about that. But either way, congratulations."

Ian grinned at her and sat back in his chair to observe as she poured gel on Allison's stomach and switched on the machine. After setting some dials she placed the wand on Ally's belly and said,

"Alright, let's see how those babies are doing."

Ian was so entranced by the sight on the screen that for a moment he didn't even register what the doctor had said. Looking at Allison's sheepish face to the doctor's clinical one he said,

" _Babies_? As in more than one?"

Ashley nodded and pointed to the screen as she moved the wand on Allison's stomach. And sure enough there were two distinct bubbles with two distinct babies. He looked at the screen with wonder for a moment before looking at Allison. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged and took the tissue from Ashley to wipe the goop off her stomach as she explained,

"There's a higher chance of fetal re-absorption in the first trimester. I didn't want to get your hopes up just to crush them. I'm sorry."

Ian shook his head and surged forward to pull her into a hug. He kissed her cheek as he pulled away and placed a hand on her barely there bump before saying softly,

"No don't be. Thank you." She smiled at him before nodding and looking to the doctor and asking,

"Hey doc, do you think we could get some pictures? This one's going to want them for his fridge"

\-----

When they got back to the house Mickey was lounging on the couch, absently working on a sketch while Ana and Daniel watched the television.

There were dirty plates on the living room table, evidence that Mickey had made some kinda of dinner, and a plate half full of cookies on the table.

Mickey had quit his job at the construction company when they moved out of the city. Ian had always noticed him doodling everywhere; bits of paper, old receipts, any piece of paper he could get his hands on. It seemed that the Milkovich had a passion for drawing, and he was ridiculously good at it too.

So good in fact that he had applied at the local tattoo shop and was in the midst of an apprenticeship and getting his license.

He leaned up from the couch when he heard the front door open and Ana ran into the hallway exclaiming,

“Papa! Come see the picture I drew of our family for school! Daddy helped me!”

Ian had swung her up into his arms and was peppering her face with kisses as he replied,

“Wow really? Did you remember to thank him?”

The little girl nodded seriously as she retrieved her drawing and held it up for her father. Pointing to all the figures she explained,

“Look, there’s me, and you, and Daddy, and Daniel, and Ally, and my little brother in her tummy!”

It wasn’t a perfect picture, not by any means. The only defining traits on the stick figures were their hair and eye color but Ian loved it all the same. Smiling broadly at her he said,

“Well this is beautiful. Definitely fridge material. What do you think Daddy?”

Mickey laughed at his partner before nodding and standing to clear the plates from the living room table. Allison plopped her body into Mickey’s recently vacated spot and rummaged around in her bag until she found the pictures from the appointment.

As the older man came back into the room, absently eating one of the cookies Allison held up the pictures and said,

“Behold good man, your future children.”

Mickey paused in his chewing and looked with wide eyes at Ian and then Allison before swallowing and was stunned for a moment before replying,

“Children? You’re having _twins_?”

Allison nodded and rubbed her stomach lightly and said,

“Yep. Two little ones cooking in the oven.”

Ana looked over at her then, face confused as she touched Allison’s stomach and asked,

“Wait, I’m getting _two_ baby brothers? This is the best!”

Allison laughed before explaining,

“Well we don’t know if they’re gonna be boys Ana. Your daddy and papa want to be surprised.”

The little girl shrugged and went back to coloring with Daniel before saying,

“Well I think they’re gonna be boys. What’re we gonna name them?”

She directed her inquiry at her fathers, who looked at each other with questioning faces. They hadn’t been really thinking of baby names as of late, but now that they were going to be surprised by two babies they would need concrete names.

Ian made a face and replied,

“Well we’re not sure yet honey. But I assure you, you’ll be the first one to know.”

She nodded and said resolutely,

“Sounds good Papa.”

The three adults laughed and the kids looked at each other with confused faces. Grown-ups were weird.

\-----

When Allison was around 5 and a half months pregnant the entire Gallagher clan decided to throw them a baby party at the main house in Chicago.

Ian and Mickey decided they would pick up Allison and Daniel in their SUV. Mickey had flat out refused to get a mini-van when they found out they were having twins. And Ian couldn’t really blame him. Even if it would have been way cheaper to pay for the gas.

Allison wasn’t anywhere near being due, but you wouldn’t know that at a glance. She looked ready to pop as she walked, or waddled, with Daniel from their apartment.

Ian helped her into the car and had Mickey hold the platter of cookies she brought with her.

Ana and Daniel were sitting in the back with Mickey between them, so as to keep the fighting to a minimum during the hour long drive back into the city.

He hadn’t been too happy when he figured out the arrangement for the journey but Ian made it up to him in blowjobs, so he didn’t complain too much.

By the time they made it to the house the kids were getting antsy and wanted to stretch their legs. As soon as the door opened Ana was out like a rocket, dragging Daniel out behind her and into the backyard.

Allison sighed and laughed at Ian’s face before saying,

“Please. It’s not like they haven’t done worse. And at least your family is here to watch them too.”

He shrugged before getting out and going around the side to help her down. She hefted herself out and stretched as she stood on the sidewalk saying,

“Christ Ian, these kids are giving me bruised ribs. You better make sure at least one of them plays soccer.”

The redhead perked up at that, bringing the platter of cookies out of the back and replying,

“Wait, you can feel them kicking?”

She nodded and winced slightly, handing rubbing the lower left side of the bump as she said,

“Yes I can feel them kicking. Kicking me right in the fucking bladder. I need a bathroom.”

He frantically shoved the cookies at Mickey, who rolled his eyes before walking to the side of the house where the Gallagher clan was sitting in its entirety, plus Kev and V and their twins.

He put the plate down on the picnic table and went over to his sister, who was nursing her own baby, little Jeremy Gallagher. He was a cute little fucker, with Lip’s face but Mandy’s eyes and he was Mickey’s favorite nephew. Then again, he was his only nephew so far, so sue him he was a little biased.

He leaned over to kiss Mandy on the cheek and shake Lip’s hand. The blonde was working at some sort of technological firm that made him decent money. Mickey honestly didn’t know, because he sorta tuned Ian out when he talked about Lip; he still wasn’t over how the asshole had broken his sister’s heart all those years ago.

Mike, Fiona’s fiancé from the cups company, was grilling burgers and hotdogs and plating them for anyone who wanted food. Fiona was drinking an iced tea and looked at Mickey saying,

“Where’s Ian?”

He jerked his head towards the house and said,

“Lady with the babies had to use the bathroom.”

She nearly spit out her drink as she exclaimed,

“Babies!? You’re having twins?”

Mickey nodded and took a sip of his beer as Ian opened the back door to help Allison down the stairs.

The Gallagher clan all stood as the pair finally got on the ground, coming over to swarm them.   

Allison looked radiant, that whole pregnancy glow thing was real, as Ian introduced her to the rest of their family. Ian had his hand on her lower back to make sure he was supporting her as they stood in a circle.  

Eventually the clan had their fill of asking questions and bombarding the woman as they settled back into their seats with their plates and drinks.

Ian made room for Allison in the comfiest lawn chair they owned and set about waiting on her hand and foot, getting her a plate with a burger and an iced tea.

Smiling she took the food and laughed,

“Ian calm down. I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

The redhead made a face at her before replying,

“Yeah well those are my kids in there. Gotta protect ‘em, right?”

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the plate joking,

“I’m sure the potato salad means no harm.”

He playfully glared at her for a moment before she grimaced and shifted in the seat. Moving to her he said,

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She waved off his hovering and said,

“Yeah it’s nothing. Just your kids kicking me in the ribs, that’s all. Here, feel.”

Grabbing his hand she pressed it to her stomach and let him feel the babies kicking against him. His face was full of wonder as he smiled at her. Looking over he called,

“Mickey. Get over here man.”

The older man was sitting with Mandy, holding Ana on his lap while the toddler watched her baby cousin sleep. He left her there as he walked over to his partner saying,

“What’s up Firecrotch?”

Ian rolled his eyes and pulled Mickey’s hands to Allison’s belly and joked,

“Oh nothing Mick. Just feeling the movement of our future children is all.”

Mickey smirked and moved his hand to follow the kicking as it shifted under the woman’s skin.

Allison smiled at them and joked,

“Well I hope these two come out on time. Because if I’ve got another three months of them kicking me in the ribs I’ll go crazy.”

\-----

When Allison was roughly 8 months and a few days she went into labor. They had been planning on having a C-section so that the babies wouldn’t be in a dangerous situation, since it was common for one or both of them to be breech. But apparently Mother Nature had other plans.

Ian was at night class, he was still working on his bachelor’s and teaching degrees, and Mickey was at the house hanging out with Allison.

Daniel and Ana were passed out in a nest of blankets on the floor and the two adults were lounging on the couch. Well Allison was lounging, using Mickey as a foot rest while he rubbed her swollen ankles.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at him saying,

“You mind if we commandeer the guest room for tonight?”

He shot her a look before moving to help her up and replying,

“Yeah definitely. How dare you ask.”

She laughed before accepting his help to hoist her up into a standing position. Supporting her lower back she moved past Mickey to waddle to the bathroom.

The light flicked on but the door didn’t shut and he heard a splash and her curse as well as a gasp.

Running to the room he looked at the puddle she was standing in and at her face as she said,

“Either I just peed my pants or…”

Her normally tan face had turned ashen as she gripped the sink counter and gasped,

“Or I’m in labor. _Fuck_.  I’m definitely in labor.”

Mickey’s eyes widened as he realized that two babies were most definitely on their way into the world. And like true Gallagher’s they decided to say fuck the plan and go about it their own way.

The only problem was that Ian wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no cliffhanger. i'm terrible i know. hopefully the last chapter will be up soon(ish)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't know the amount of birth videos i watched for this chapter. that's all i'm saying.

Mickey was freaking out on so many different levels it wasn't even funny. He hadn’t really been there for the labor during Ana’s birth. He had been at work and Mandy had called him from the hospital. He’d gotten there just in time to see Ana come out, and really that was the last time he ever wanted to see a vagina that up close and personal.

But with Allison’s labor it was not even remotely the same. Seeing as his boyfriend, the father of the babies, wasn’t even home. Ian was at night-school, going for his bachelor’s in English and teaching degree as well.

He kept trying Ian’s cell phone, but the redhead wasn’t picking up and goddammit Mickey did not have time to play phone tag with his boyfriend, not tonight.

Allison was rounding up the kids into the SUV while Mickey put the bags in and started it up. Allison was sitting in the front, one hand holding her lower stomach, the other digging into the fake leather on the dashboard.

After Mickey got onto the main road he looked over at Allison who was breathing heavily through her nose. She suddenly cried out and said,

“Stop! Stop at that Wendy’s right now.”

Mickey looked over at her with an incredulous face and said,

“What? You’re literally like an hour away from pushing two kids out of your muff and you want fucking fast food!?”

Allison gritted her teeth and snarled at him,

“At the baby class the instructor said to make sure you get food beforehand. Labor could take hours Mickey and they will not give me food in the hospital now stop the fucking car.”

And if Mickey had learned anything from being around a pregnant woman it was to just do whatever she asked. Flicking on his blinker he pulled into the drive thru.

Rolling the window down they listened as a chipper voice says,

“Hi, welcome to Wendy’s can I take your order?”

Allison groaned and gritted out,

“Double baconator. Large fry. Large chocolate frosty.”

After Mickey repeated the order Ana and Daniel started up in the back of the car,

“I want a frosty too!”

“I want chicken nuggets Daddy!”

Mickey turned in his chair and growled,

“No one is getting anything! Now be quiet!”

Allison groaned again and smacked Mickey on the shoulder and said,

“Who knows how long we’ll be there Mick. The kids will get hungry. Just get them food.”

Mickey sighed and ordered the other food and threw in a chicken sandwich for himself and a cheeseburger for Ian for when he got to the hospital.

When they got to the payment window Allison was in the midst of another contraction and was saying, more like gasping really, and quiet loudly too,

“Ahh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  _Motherfucker_!”

Ana piped up from the back and said,

“Language Ally.”

The cashier, a skinny boy with three pimples on his chin, absorbed the scene in front of him and stuttered,

“Uh that’ll be $15.73 sir.”

Mickey fumbled around with his wallet but it fell between the space of his seat and the center console. Throwing his hands up he looked at the cashier and exclaimed,

“Kid can you help me out here?”

The cashier, Eric, looked at the woman in labor and two kids in the backseat and said,

“Well I have some coupons that might take it down.”

At Mickey’s exasperated face he hit a few buttons and said,

“Actually I comped the meal so you’re good. And, uh, congratulations.”

Mickey nodded and drove forward to get the food. Once the food was in the car Allison started eating her burger and the kids were occupied in the backseat. By the time Mickey pulled into the hospital parking lot Allison had finished her food and was in the midst of her fourth set of contractions.

He had the kids wait on the sidewalk as he got Allison into the wheelchair and started into the maternity ward. The nurse at the front desk smiled at them, Ana and Daniel holding hands as they followed behind Mickey pushing a huffing Allison in her chair, and said,

"Hi there. Checking in? What's the last name?"

Mickey looked at his phone once more and absently said,

"Khane-Gallagher. Though the Gallagher half is missing."

\----- 

Ian, as it turned out, was in the middle of an exam. His phone was turned off and neatly tucked in the side pocket on his bag. When the class took their halfway break in between the multiple choice and essay parts of the test he finally turned it on and was promptly assaulted by a barrage of messages and three voice-mails from his partner and Allison.  

 Reading one of the most recent messages his eyes widened as he realized that Allison had gone into labor. Going back into the classroom he went up to the teacher's desk and said,

"Professor Baer, do you think I could leave early and do the essay on another day? I really have to leave."

The woman looked up at him from behind her glasses and said shrewdly,

"Mr. Gallagher, no one gets special treatment in this class. Either you do the essay tonight or you get no credit."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked at her and pleaded,

"Please professor. My kids are literally being born as we speak. My boyfriend is taking our surrogate to the hospital. Please, I need to be there."

She gave him a calculated glance before nodding and said,

"Very well. You won't get points taken for missing the essay. Email me later and we'll work out the details." 

He was already at his desk packing his things away as she continued,

"And Mr. Gallagher? Congratulations."

\-----

When Ian finally did make it to the hospital it was half past 11 and Allison had been in labor for the better part of an hour. Practically running to the maternity ward he saw Ana and Daniel absorbed in a movie playing on Mickey's Ipad and Mickey himself chewing his nails next to them.

Jumping up at the sight of his boyfriend Mickey said,

"She's in the room. They wouldn't let me be with her, so I don't know anything."

Ian nodded and gave Mickey a quick peck on the lips before walking to the desk and checking in with the nurse. As he was being escorted into the room Mickey called out,

"Give her a good luck kiss for me, will you?"

Ian nodded and took the scrubs from the nurse and shoved himself into them before walking into the room where Allison was pacing. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and was dark with sweat. Her hands were supporting her lower back as she walked, breathing hard through her nose. 

Looking up at him she grinned through a haze of pain and said,

"Do you think it's too late to consider that epidural? This is way worse then I remember." 

 Ian winced sympathetically and went around to rub her lower back for her replying,

"Sorry I'm late. We were taking an exam and my phone was off."

She nodded and grasped his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly whispering,

"You're here now, that's what matters."

The squeezing went from slight pressure to nearly bone crushing as she suffered through another contraction. 

 She walked, or waddled, back to the bed as she said,

"The last time Ashley was in here was like fifteen minutes ago and I was only 6 centimeters dilated. Please go get her. Because things are happening."

Ian nodded and stuck his head out the door to yell for the nurse, who came in with their doctor. Snapping a pair of gloves on she looked at Allison and said,

"So, who's ready to have a baby? C'mon let's get your feet in the stirrups and have a looksie."

As she pulled the sheet up she nodded and said,

"Alright, you're fully dilated and the next contraction you feel I want you to push with everything you've got, okay?"

Allison nodded and made a grabby hand at Ian, who moved to stand next to her and take her hand in his own. As the spike started on the monitor she pulled in a sharp breath and started squeezing the ever loving shit out of Ian's hand. He could have done without that but he wasn't going to say that. He didn't have a death wish.

He was helping her hold back one of her legs so that it rested on her chest as she pushed and he chanced a look and wow no. That was the first and last vagina he ever wanted to see. He would stay right at her shoulders for the duration of the birth, and that was that.

The head nurse in the background was keeping tabs on everything and said calmly,

"Baby 1 is crowning, shouldn't be long now."

Ashley nodded to the other nurse and said,

"Be sure you have the blanket ready because this one's coming fast."

She directed her next words to Allison,

"Come on hun, bear down and give it everything. Head's out, all you need to do is get past the shoulders and Baby 1 is done."

Allison nodded and staggered her breathing as she gave an almighty push and,

"Alright there we go! Baby 1 is out!"

Using the bulb to suction away and mucus and patting the baby on the back she looked down and said,

"A healthy baby girl! Congratulations!"

The little one thought she had been quiet for long enough as she gave her first shrill cry, waving her little fists and kicking her feet. The nurse wrapped the Baby 1, or Magnolia as they were going to call her, in a fuzzy pink blanket and handed her to Ian. 

Her hair was dark red, but he couldn't see the color of her eyes, scrunched shut as they were. She was still wailing in indignation at being forced from what had been her home for the past nine months, and her face was red and squashy. But Ian had never seen anything more beautiful.

He titled her towards Allison and whispered,

"Oh my God. She's so beautiful."

Allison smiled softly and said tiredly,

"Hope the next one's as pretty."

He nodded and let the nurse whisk Maggie away to take her measurements. Looking back at the doctor he was slightly alarmed to see a scowl on her face. She looked up and said sharply,

“Julie! Get me a fresh pair of gloves now!”

Ian rested his hand on Allison’s shoulder as he swallowed drily and asked,

“What’s wrong with Baby 2?”

Ashley scowled again and snapped on the new gloves as she said,

“Breech. I’ve gotta go in manually and turn the little one so it can come out. Get an IV drip hooked up to her now! She’s gonna need the fluids.”

As the nurse hooked a drip onto Allison’s arm the doctor looked at her directly and explained,

“I’m going in with my hand and I’ve got to push the baby so its head is turned down. You’re going to feel pressure and some twisting too. Please try to stay still.”

Allison regained her grip on Ian’s hand as Ashley went in, trying to be as gentle as possible, and doing what she could to keep the other woman comfortable.

With a look of deep concentration on her face she said,

“Alright I’ve got one of the legs. I’m gonna push so the baby goes with the natural curve of the uterus.”

Allison nodded and it was tense for a few minutes until Ashley nodded and pulled her hand away saying,

“That should about do it. Next set of contractions you feel I want you to push hard, okay?”

Allison nodded and gripped Ian’s hand tightly as the next set of contractions washed over her. After two sets Ashley said,

“Alright, here’s the second one. Head’s just about out now. I’m gonna need one more big push and then Baby 2 is here. Can you do that for me Allison?”

She nodded and held onto Ian tighter as she gave one final push and Baby 2 came out.

Baby 2 was handed off to the nurse while Ashley took care of Allison. 

Ian was trying not to hover, he really was, but the baby wasn’t moving, and it didn’t look like it was breathing. The nurse knew what she was doing though, rubbing the baby with a towel and using the suction bulb to clear its airways.

Within half a minute she was patting it softly and it was taking deep hiccupping breathes. She looked at Ian and said reassuringly,

“Congratulations Mr. Gallagher. You have another daughter.” 

Ian grinned and held his arms out to grasp her, taking in her red hair and bluish-green eyes. Unlike her sister she wasn’t loud, instead looking up at her father with sweet, soulful eyes.

Lillian was quiet as she observed the larger human holding her, calmly looking up at her father. Ian smiled at her and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as he mumbled,

“Not even an hour old and you’re already giving me a heart attack. What am I gonna do with you kid?”

The nurse took her back after a moment so she could get her measurements as well and put her next to her sister in the nursery.

Ian turned back to Allison, who was getting cleaned up by the nurses and being given pain medication and some antibiotics. 

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile and asked,

“So? How’re our kids?”

He laughed and said,

“Well Maggie hasn’t stopped screaming her head off and Lily is as quiet as can be. Jesus Ally you scared me there for a few minutes.”

She grinned at him and he felt tears well in his eyes as he whispered,

“Thank you. There’s nothing in the world that I could repay you with.”

Sleep was quickly overtaking her as she muttered,

“Keep Daniel with you while I’m in the hospital and we’re about halfway even. I’ll call in the other favor some other time. But now I’m gonna sleep, m’kay?”

Ian nodded and kissed her forehead softly before taking off the scrubs and going to the waiting room.

Mickey was sitting with his leg bouncing uncontrollably and he jumped up when he saw Ian striding over. Holding his arms out the redhead said joyfully,

“Twin girls! Maggie and Lily.”

Mickey smiled broadly as he hugged his partner, leaning back to kiss him happily. Ana looked grumpy in her seat as she crossed her arms and said,

“But I wanted little brothers.”

They laughed at her and Daniel looked up and asked,

“How’s my mom?”

Ian knelt next to him and explained,

“She’s just fine Daniel. She’s resting now though, and she won’t be home for another few days. You’re gonna stay with us, okay?”

The little boy nodded and took Ian’s hand when he offered it. Mickey had already picked Ana up, their daughter slumping against him in her tired state. 

They walked to the glass window of the nursery and Ian pointed to two cribs with little pink bundles and said,

“That’s them Ana. Your little sisters, Maggie and Lily.”

Ana scrunched up her nose and said judgmentally,

“That’s them? They’re so…squishy looking.”

Mickey laughed and kissed the side of her head before replying,

“Hey kid don’t judge that’s what you looked like when you were first born too.”

She shrugged and went back to leaning on him as they walked out of the hospital. The ride home was quiet, both kids dozing in the back seat of the SUV with Mickey and Ian sitting up front and holding hands over the center console.

Once they were home the kids curled up in Ana’s bed together as Mickey and Ian did the same in their own. 

Ian rubbed his thumb over Mickey’s tattooed knuckles as he whispered,

“They’re both so beautiful Mick. They’re perfect.”

Mickey smiled sleepily and ran his hand through Ian’s hair and snarked playfully,

“Both gingers though. That’s points docked you know.”

Ian laughed and leaned forward to kiss the other man softly before saying,

“You haven’t complained yet, so I think we’ll be okay with the girls.”

Mickey shrugged before nuzzling his way into Ian’s embrace, fingers tracing patterns on his skin lightly as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1:30 in the morning and if this was awful i am truly sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i shortened the process of finding a surrogate for the fics sake. but you get the gist of it.


End file.
